filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Mélodie du bonheur (film, 1965)
La Mélodie du bonheur (Titre original : ) est un film musical américain de Robert Wise sorti en 1965. Il est l'adaptation de la comédie musicale homonyme de Richard Rodgers et Oscar Hammerstein II créée à Broadway en 1959, elle-même basée sur le livre autobiographique de Maria Augusta Trapp, La Famille des chanteurs Trapp. Synopsis Les événements narrés dans la comédie surviennent un peu avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale en Autriche, au moment de l'Anschluss (rattachement de l'Autriche à l'Allemagne). En Autriche, Maria est une jeune femme qui se prépare à devenir religieuse dans une abbaye bénédictine située à Salzbourg (l'abbaye de Nonnberg). Son couvent l'envoie en tant que gouvernante de sept enfants, dans la famille d'un veuf, le capitaine Georg Ritter von Trapp. Au début, les enfants se montrent hostiles et espiègles. Elle tient bon, tout en leur enseignant le chant. Bientôt, elle leur sert d'amie et de confidente. Le capitaine, de son côté, fréquente une baronne dans le but de trouver une mère pour ses enfants. L'arrivée de cette gouvernante peu orthodoxe l'amènera à revoir ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la baronne. Celle-ci, cependant, ne voit pas cette situation d'un bon œil et incite Maria à quitter la famille von Trapp. De retour au couvent, après quelques jours de prière, l'abbesse lui fera comprendre que l'amour charnel ne peut être éteint par la simple prière. Par la suite, Maria et le capitaine s'avoueront leur amour. Les leçons de chant de Maria ont tellement porté leur fruit, que l'oncle de la famille a inscrit la famille Trapp à un concert de chants qui se tiendra à Salzbourg. Tous ces événements surviennent alors que les nazis prennent le pouvoir en Autriche. De retour de voyage de noces avec Maria, le capitaine apprend qu'il doit reprendre du service dans la marine, mais refuse de participer à la guerre. Il entreprend des préparatifs de fuite pour sauver sa famille de la destruction. Ils tentent de s'enfuir le soir où les membres doivent se produire à Salzbourg, mais la famille est surprise par les nazis. Ces derniers accepteront qu'elle se produise en public, mais le capitaine devra se présenter à son poste le lendemain, sous peine de sanction. À la fin du spectacle, bien que surveillée, la famille entière parvient à se cacher à l'abbaye et à s'enfuir vers la Suisse en passant par les montagnes. Fiche technique * Titre original : The Sound of Music * Titre français : La Mélodie du bonheur * Réalisation : Robert Wise * Scénario : Ernest Lehman d'après la comédie musicale de Howard Lindsay et Russel Crouse et les mémoires de Maria Augusta Trapp * Photographie : Ted McCord et Paul Beeson (séquence d'ouverture en vue aérienne) * Montage : William Reynolds * Son : James Corcoran, Fred Hynes * Direction artistique : Boris Leven * Décors : Walter M. Scott, Ruby R. Levitt * Costumes : Dorothy Jeakins * Maquillage : Ben Nye * Coiffures : Margaret Donovan * Chorégraphie : Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Lyrics : Oscar Hammerstein II, Richard Rodgers * Musique : Richard Rodgers * Direction musicale et arrangements : Irwin Kostal * Production : Robert Wise ; Saul Chaplin (producteur associé) * Société de production : Robert Wise Productions, Twentieth Century Fox * Société de distribution : Twentieth Century Fox * Langue : anglais * Format : Couleurs (DeLuxe) - 65 mm (Todd-AO) - 2,20:1 - Stéréo 6 pistes magnétiques (Westrex Recording System) ** Copies 35 mm - 2,35:1 (Cinemascope) - Son mono/stéréo * Durée : 174 minutes (2 h 54) * Dates de sortie : : : (première à New York) : : : : Distribution * Julie Andrews : Maria von Trapp * Christopher Plummer : Le capitaine Georg von Trapp * Bill Lee : Le capitaine von Trapp (chant) * Charmian Carr : Liesl von Trapp * Nicholas Hammond : Friedrich von Trapp * Heather Menzies : Louisa von Trapp * Duane Chase : Kurt von Trapp * Angela Cartwright : Brigitta von Trapp * Debbie Turner : Marta von Trapp * Kym Karath : Gretl von Trapp * Daniel Truhitte : Rolf * Eleanor Parker : La baronne Elsa Schraeder * Richard Haydn : Max Detweiler * Peggy Wood : La Mère supérieure * Margery McKay : La Mère supérieure (chant) * Anna Lee : Sœur Margaretta * Portia Nelson : Sœur Berthe * Marni Nixon : Sœur Sophia * Evadne Baker : Sœur Bernice * Ben Wright : Herr Zeller * Norma Varden : Frau Schmidt * Gilchrist Stuart : Franz * Doris Lloyd : La baronne Ebberfeld Voix Françaises * Martine Sarcey : Maria von Trapp * Mathé Altéry : Maria von Trapp (chant) * Dominique Tirmont : Le capitaine von Trapp * Nicole Robin : Liesl von Trapp * Heather Menzies : Louisa von Trapp * Richard Darbois : Kurt von Trapp * Angela Cartwright : Brigitta von Trapp * Elisabeth Boda : Marta von Trapp * Nadine Alari : La baronne Elsa Schraeder * Henri Virlojeux : Max Detweiler * ? : La Mère supérieure * Brigitte Virtudes : La Mère supérieure (chant) * ? : Sœur Marguerite * Bénédicte Lécroart : Sœur Marguerite (chant) * Marie Francey : Sœur Berthe * Sylvie Berge : Sœur Berthe (chant) * ? : Sœur Sophie * Rachel Pignot : Sœur Sophie (chant) * ? : Sœur Agathe * Karine Costa : Sœur Agathe (chant) * ? : Sœur Catherine * Dominique Poulain : Sœur Catherine (chant) * Monique Thierry : Sœur Bérénice * Hélène Tossy : Frau Schmidt * Lita Recio : La baronne Ebberfeld Chansons du film Toutes les musiques sont de Richard Rodgers et les paroles de Oscar Hammerstein II, sauf I Have Confidence et Something Good écrites par Richard Rodgers après la mort de son parolier. * Prelude / The Sound of Music - Maria (Julie Andrews) * Overture and Preludium (Dixit Dominus) - Chœur des nonnes * Morning Hymn / Alleluia - Chœur des nonnes * Maria - La Mère supérieure et les sœurs (Margery McKay, Anna Lee, Portia Nelson, Marni Nixon, Evadne Baker) * I Have Confidence - Maria (Julie Andrews) * Sixteen Going on Seventeen - Rolf et Liesl (Charmian Carr et Daniel Truhitte) * My Favorite Things - Maria et les enfants (Julie Andrews, Charmian Carr, Nicholas Hammond, Heather Menzies, Duane Chase, Angela Cartwright, Debbie Turner et Kym Karath) * Do-Re-Mi - Maria et les enfants * The Sound of Music - Maria et les enfants * Edelweiss - Le capitaine et Liesl * The Lonely Goatherd - Maria et les enfants * So Long, Farewell - Les enfants * Climb Ev'ry Mountain - La Mère supérieure * Something Good - Maria et le capitaine (Julie Andrews et Bill Lee) * Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise) - Maria et Liesl * Processional / Maria (reprise) - Chœur des nonnes * Edelweiss (reprise) - Maria, le capitaine et les enfants * So Long, Farewell (reprise) - Maria, le capitaine et les enfants * Climb Ev'ry Mountain (Reprise) - Chœur Arrangements pour le film * Deux chansons de la comédie musicale ont été supprimées : How Can Love Survive ? et No way to Stop It ce qui rend les rôles de Max et de la baronne Schraeder non chantés. On retrouve le thème de How Can Love Survive? sous la forme d'une des valses. * L'ordre de plusieurs chansons est différent entre la pièce de théâtre et le film. Par exemple, dans la pièce, My Favorite Things est chantée au couvent. * Quelques chansons ont été écrites spécialement pour le film : I Have Confidence ou Something Good. Something Good remplace le chant An Ordinary Couple de la pièce. * Les quatre vers du prélude de The Sound of Music sont réduits à une allusion instrumentale au début du film. Distinctions Récompenses * Oscar du cinéma Oscars 1966 : Meilleur film, Meilleur réalisateur (Robert Wise), Meilleur son (James Corcoran et Fred Hynes), Meilleur montage (William Reynolds) et de la Meilleure adaptation musicale (Irwin Kostal) * Directors Guild of America Award 1966 : Meilleure réalisation pour Robert Wise et Ridgeway Callow (assistant réalisateur) * Golden Globes 1966 : Meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie (Julie Andrews) * Laurel Awards 1966 : Meilleure œuvre et Meilleure prestation féminine musicale pour Julie Andrews Nominations * Oscars 1966 : Meilleure actrice (Julie Andrews), Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle (Peggy Wood), Meilleure direction artistique (Boris Leven, Walter M. Scott, Ruby R. Levitt), Meilleure photographie (Ted McCord) et Meilleurs costumes (Dorothy Jeakins) * BAFTA Awards 1966 : Meilleure actrice britannique pour Julie Andrews * Golden Globes 1966 : Meilleur réalisateur (Robert Wise) et Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle Box-office * À l'époque de sa sortie, le film fut un triomphe au box-office et surpassa même Autant en emporte le vent au niveau du nombre d'entrées ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant[http://www.allocine.fr/film/anecdote_gen_cfilm=238.html Fiche Allociné sur La Mélodie du bonheur]. * Le film est troisième pour le nombre absolu de billets vendus142 415 400 selon le site boxofficemojo.com et en brut ajusté selon l'inflation (911 458400 USD) en Amérique du Nord. Il est précédé par Autant en emporte le vent et Star Wars). Combiné au nombre de VHS et de DVD vendus et les diffusions régulières à la télévision, il devient « le film produit par un studio hollywoodien le plus amplement vu » selon Amazon.uk). Autour du film ' (1905-1987)]] * Le livre de Maria Augusta Trapp avait déjà fait l'objet d'un film allemand ''Die Trapp-Familie réalisé par Wolfgang Liebeneiner en 1956. * La véritable Maria von Trapp apparait en arrière-plan, dans le numéro I Have Confidence chanté par Julie Andrews. * Au départ, ce fut William Wyler qui devait réaliser le film[http://www.allocine.fr/film/anecdote_gen_cfilm=238.html La Mélodie du bonheur sur Allociné]. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à retoucher le scénario et fait des repérages pour les lieux du tournage. Mais il dut abandonner le projet et ce fut Robert Wise, auréolé du triomphe de West Side Story, qui le remplaça. Wyler mit tout de même en scène une comédie musicale pour le cinéma 3 ans plus tard : Funny Girl avec Barbra Streisand. * Le film offre un premier vrai rôle au cinéma à Marni Nixon qui n'en était pas à son coup d'essai puisqu'elle avait doublé Natalie Wood dans West Side Story et Audrey Hepburn dans My Fair Lady pour les séquences chantées. * Le film contient plusieurs chansons devenues des succès dont Edelweiss, My Favorite Things, Climb Ev'ry Mountain, Do-Re-Mi et The Lonely Goatherd ainsi que la chanson-titre The Sound of Music, reprise notamment dans Moulin Rouge. * Certains acteurs sont doublés pour les chansons : c'est le cas de Christopher Plummer doublé par Bill Lee (la voix chantée de Roger dans Les 101 Dalmatiens) et de Peggy Wood doublée par Margery McKay. Marni Nixon qui joue Sœur Sophia double également une deuxième sœur dans Maria. * Malgré son énorme popularité, la célèbre critique Pauline Kael a surnommé le film « la mélodie du mucus » (« sound of mucus »), ce qui lui a valu une révocation de contrat par son employeur. Cette expression a été reprise par Christopher Plummer qui considérait que « jouer avec Julie Andrews était comme se faire cogner sur la tête tous les jours avec une grande carte de la Saint-Valentin ». * La famille compte cinq filles et deux garçons : Liesl (16 ans), Friedrich (14 ans), Louisa (13 ans), Kurt (11 ans), Brigitta (10 ans), Marta (6 ans) et Gretl (5 ans). * Le film est pratiquement inconnu en Autriche, sauf dans les hôtels de Salzbourg où il est quotidiennement projeté. * Dans les bandes annonces, dans la scène du marché juste avant le numéro Do-Re-Mi une caisse d'oranges est marquée Made in Israel. Cependant, l'état Israël n'existait pas encore dans les années 1930. Le film ne contient pas cette scène. * Une autre erreur se glisse dans la scène où la famille marche dans les montagnes, soi-disant vers la Suisse. Selon des spécialistes en topographie, les acteurs se dirigent en fait vers l'Autriche. * La danse traditionnelle autrichienne que Maria et le capitaine exécutent lors du bal est le landler. * En 2000, la comédie musicale Dancer in the dark du danois Lars von Trier fait référence à la comédie musicale originale, le personnage principal interprété par la chanteuse Björk faisant partie d'une troupe de théâtre qui monte The Sound of Music. * En 2001, la Bibliothèque du Congrès le considère comme « culturellement important » et le préserve dans le registre national des films (National Film Registry). Notes et références Voir aussi Discographie * The Sound of Music (bande originale du film), RCA Victor Liens externes * * * [http://www.sound-of-music.com/ The Sound of Music by Salzburg Panorama Tours] Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1965 Catégorie:Film musical des années 1960 Catégorie:Film réalisé par Robert Wise